


Fall Out Girl

by kiliaduicaps



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 04x07, F/F, F/M, Genderbending, Mandy is a beautifull cinnamon roll too good for this world, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4324797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiliaduicaps/pseuds/kiliaduicaps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[4x07] - Mandy trova qualcosa per cui darsi pena al posto di Mickey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall Out Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Presente quella ship che non trova posto da nessuna parte se non nella tua testa perché è _il_ crack? La Ian/Mandy è questo per me. E siccome l’omosessualità è una parte importante della personalità dello Ian Gallagher statunitense sono corsa ai ripari. _Love me_ un po’ di Mandy Milkovich che salva il culo a Ian. (La Mandy/Lip mi è sfuggita di mano ed è assurdo perché io Lip lo vedrei bene solo sotto ad una macchina in corsa. Se ci fosse stato lui al posto di Karen!…)  
>  La fanfiction nasce dopo un fraintendimento in cui avevo capito che nella puntata precedente Mandy avesse insinuato di sapere dove fosse Ian, e qui il ruolo della Milkovich è più o meno ricoperto da fem!Mickey, il cui nome completo è Michayla. L’alias di fem!Ian viene da Jean Gray, e fermatemi prima che io trovi le somiglianze tra loro du— troppo tardi.  
> Chi mi conosce può immaginare quanto difficile sia stato per me trovare un titolo per questa fan fiction. Ne avevo due o tre in mente, ma continuavo a ripensare ad un verso di una canzone dei Fall Out Boy che credevo fosse adeguato. Dopo averci riflettuto ho capito che la frase sarebbe stata troppo dura per questa fic conclusa in una nota ottimistica, ma più volte mi è tornata in mente mentre scrivevo, quindi ho pensato al gruppo. E sapete cosa? Fall Out Girl è un titolo più che adeguato.  
> Tanto per cambiare, ‘sta roba è priva di Beta. Correggete se trovate castronerie tramite commento/messaggio privato e ve ne sarò grata a vita.  
> Buona lettura <333

Mandy si è svegliata con la voglia di mangiare il pranzo a colazione: così ha annunciato sovrappensiero al resto della casa, semi deserta. Non le è importato, non davvero, e dalla propria posizione seduta in mezzo alle coperte ha fatto spallucce, una bretella del reggiseno a scivolarle giù per il braccio, godendosi per qualche momento il calore del tiepido sole invernale sulla pelle e districando le lunghe gambe dal piumone per infilarsi un vecchio paio di ciabatte e scivolare in cucina.  
È Mercoledì, il suo giorno di riposo, e se fosse un’altra ragazza la sua bocca sarebbe piegata in una smorfia triste al pensiero di non poterlo trascorrere con nessuno, ognuno a lavorare, ma a lei non dispiace. A tenerle compagnia mentre traffica per la cucina c’è Amy, una vecchia radiolina rosa trovata in soffitta tre settimane prima, e Mandy si concede un sorriso nel sentire le prime note di una vecchia canzone dei Backstreet Boys, la testa che ciondola sulle sue spalle mentre apre il frigorifero e tira fuori la scatola delle uova. Mandavano  _I Still_  il giorno in cui sua madre le ha insegnato tutti i modi prepararle, ricorda, battendone uno contro il bordo della padella per aprirlo e rovesciarlo con attenzione.  
La porta di casa si apre e lei butta un occhio all’ingresso, distratta ma incuriosita; non ha idea di chi possa essere, ha imparato da anni a rispettare l’imprevedibilità dei componenti della propria famiglia, quindi ritorna alla padella e non si dà pena. Non ha niente di preciso a cui pensare, e negli ultimi tempi non ci è molto abituata. Alla radio passa un’altra canzone, e poi un’altra ancora, e poi una terza, finché il segnale s’interrompe e dalle casse esce solo del rumore, il segnale disturbato. Prova a smanettare con l’antenna tra uno sbuffo e un borbottio in merito a come  _ogni cosa bella_   _potrebbe aspettare, a finire_ ; decidendo che non ne vale la pena, ruota la manopola del volume e l’apparecchio si spenge.  
Fuori da casa sua si sta tenendo una conversazione, a giudicare dal brusio poco distante, e mentre prende una sigaretta infilandosela tra le labbra spegne il gas e scodella la propria colazione nel primo piatto di plastica trovato sul tavolo. Quando prende in mano una forchetta è improvvisamente grata di non avere nulla di pericoloso in mano, perché fuori dal suo patio c’è Lip Gallagher e lei non sa come avrebbe potuto reagire. Che diavolo ci fa lì?  
“Non sai dirmi altro?” sta chiedendo, il tono sommesso ma vibrante, e lei ripensa alla sfumatura scura che colora i suoi occhi ogni volta che è arrabbiato e scuote la testa. Piuttosto, però, più che di cattivo umore sembra in ansia, preoccupato, e lei che ancora conserva ogni dettagli della loro relazione realizza che è successo qualcosa di grave.  
La risposta alla sua domanda arriva pochi istanti dopo. “Amico, no,” seguita da uno sbuffo, e con quella voce e quella nonchalance ha molta più familiarità. La porta ancora chiusa, Mandy si avvicina all’ingresso, cercando di comprendere di chi stanno parlando. “A che cazzo mi servirebbe chiederlo?” procede. Non è mai stata una persona intuitiva, la più piccola dei Milkovich, eppure coglie la nota disperata nella voce di Michay, e,  _oh_.  
_Che testa di cazzo_ , bercia dentro di sé. Trascorre qualche attimo di completo silenzio, in cui cerca di non perdere le staffe, e poi un “Grazie” cortese e asciutto precede il suono degli stivali del ragazzo che si allontana da casa loro; i suoi sentimenti sono comprensibili e condivisibili, in realtà, e sua sorella è una fottuta testa di cazzo e le ha rovinato in pochi secondi l’intera mattinata.  
Non dice niente né mentre apre la porta e si trova a pochi metri dalla schiena della sorella immobile né mentre le afferra un polso facendola sussultare e la tira dentro il salone. Negli anni passati le è sempre piaciuta la somiglianza tra loro due – gli stessi capelli neri, gli stessi occhi azzurri – le è sempre piaciuto potersi ritrovare nei tratti di qualcun altro e pensare di non essere unica al mondo, eppure adesso non può fare a meno di notare in cosa si differenziano. La linea della mascella contratta dalla furia che cerca di controllare, urla incollerita “Jean?” nonostante suoni più come un’affermazione che altro, tanto le labbra rotonde di sua sorella si contraggono fino a formare una linea dritta. Se potessero emettere saette gli occhi di Mandy la starebbero fulminando, così l’altra volta il viso mentre biascica qualche parola che non riesce a cogliere ma che sospetta sia “non sono cazzi tuoi, ragazzina,” e lei è mai stata così infuriata in vita sua.  
Di getto tira fuori il cellulare dalla sua tasca e glielo tira, incurante della sua sorte e grugnendo quando finisce tra le mani di Michay. Di fronte alla sua faccia confusa la sorella la sorpassa, dirigendosi in cucina. “Digita il numero di Lip,” le intima risoluta, fissandola un’ultima volta prima di tornare al proprio piatto, “e chiedigli di aggiornarti non appena ne sa qualcosa in più.”  
L’altra non commenta, e dopo pochi secondi nell’aria risuonano i tasti dell’iPhone mentre digita il numero e il rumore della sedia mentre lei si siede al tavolo e fa colazione con un paio di uova fredde.  
 

*

  
“Vuoi un tiro di spinello?” le chiede il suo ex, fissando il suo piede che si agita sul tappetino dell’auto che ha rubato. Sono le nove di sera e lei ha passato l’intera giornata scrivendo su un taccuino ordini di clienti e evitando mani sul culo accompagnate da commenti sgradevoli sulle sue labbra solo per tornare a casa e trovare Lip disposto ad accompagnarla sul posto in cui hanno trovato sua sorella. Michay, seduta sul divano a qualche metro da loro, ha guardato la televisione senza muoversi, e Mandy ha annuito e ha detto “Prendo un cappotto più pesante,” ringhiando un insulto in ucraino alla sorella e calciando il sofà in mezzo alle sue gambe mentre la sorpassava e andava in camera propria. Non aveva idea di cosa ci facesse lì invece di stare all’Alibi a fare la pappona – se fosse stata un’altra persona con l’espressione che aveva in faccia avrebbe detto che sembrava  _preoccupata_ per la Gallagher.  
Sospira, ciccando la sigaretta fuori dal finestrino. “No, no.” In un certo senso è grottesca, la mancanza dell’incertezza post rottura nelle loro interazioni, ma è ancora più grottesco il racconto delle condizioni in cui Lip ha trovato Jean, e non lo biasima per le borse sotto agli occhi e per far finta che non sia successo nulla tra loro due, così si stringe il cappotto intorno al corpo e apre lo sportello. “Grazie del passaggio,” gli dice, salutandolo con la mano e augurandogli in bocca al lupo per l’esame di domani, mentre si avvia in direzione del locale.  
“Sono qui per Jean Gallagher” ed un paio di occhi dolci bastano al buttafuori per farla entrare, e lei si deprime appena, non aspettandosi nulla di diverso. Il  _Karma_ non è il luogo meno dignitoso di quel quartiere di Chicago, ma rimane uno strip club, col pavimento nero, le luci basse e languide concentrate in direzione delle le spogliarelliste ed il loro spettacolo, lasciando il resto del locale nel buio. Con la coda dell’occhio coglie il volto di una ragazza increspato in un’espressione oltraggiata mentre l’uomo alla quale sta facendo una lap dance appoggia il proprio palmo sul suo sedere, così aspetta che si sia alzata per raggiungerli e far ribaltare la sedia, schiantandolo a terra, in completo silenzio e nel modo più lesto possibile. “Levati dalle palle,” gli intima, osservandolo volatilizzarsi verso l’uscita, e aggiunge “Porco maniaco” prima di sentire una mano fredda poggiarsi sulla propria spalla e udire un ringraziamento. Quando si gira, la tipa non è particolarmente sconvolta: “Di rado veniamo soccorse da questi principi azzurri,” le comunica, sorridendo tremolante, e si presentano stringendosi la mano, anche se non coglie il suo nome. Si schiarisce la voce, avvicinandosi. “Conosci mica una ragazza con i capelli rossi, alta così e con le lentiggini?” le domanda, esitante, e in risposta riceve uno sguardo triste accompagnato da un cenno in direzione di una porta in procinto di essere spalancata.  
Era preparata a molti scenari, prima di venire lì. Era preparata a tante versioni della sua migliore amica. Era preparata a non riconoscerla nemmeno – ma appena la scorge rimane senza parole. Jean si sta pulendo un angolo della bocca, dietro di lei un individuo con la mano stretta sul retro del suo collo e il sorriso lussurioso mentre si piega a sussurrarle qualcosa all’orecchio e le infila una mano sotto la maglia. Mandy è a qualche passo da loro e vede rosso, i capelli che si agitano intorno a lei mentre si fa strada tra la folla appena in tempo per sentire “A presto, Gray” ed assistere allo sbilanciarsi del corpo della rossa mentre il signore quasi la spinge via da sé. In uno scatto di rabbia riesce a superare i corpi intorno a lei ed impedirle di cadere afferrandola per gli avambracci.  
_Diciassette anni_ , pensa, fissando il suo viso, e le sue dita si irrigidiscono in quell’attimo in cui riflette sui pro e i contro di mandare i suoi cugini ad uccidere il tipo con la quale l’ha vista, prima che un lamento la distragga.  
Diversi anni prima, quando Michay aveva troppo da fare per occuparsi di riscuotere da chi si era ‘dimenticato’ di pagarle quanto le doveva, era sempre la sorella a farlo per lei. Di notte, al buio, perché non le andava a genio di essere poi etichettata come una violenta, ed era difficile notare le differenze tra le due Milkovich – in pochi sapevano distinguerle dopo un calcio negli attributi o un pugno sul naso; nonostante i diversi compleanni, sono sempre state le gemelle della loro famiglia, le uniche ad avere la stessa madre e la stessa aura intensa e autentica. Sa cosa sta pensando Jean nel momento in cui i loro occhi si incontrano, e potrebbe dire che è il buio, che è fatta e che non è vicino a qualcuno di familiare da più di due mesi così come potrebbe dirsi sorpresa dal vederla tirarsi in piedi con le sue forze e dal palmo caldo e dalle dita sottili a stringere l’osso della sua mandibola prima che le loro bocche si incontrino.  
L’unica cosa alla quale riesce a pensare Mandy è che è sbagliato. A contatto con l’altra il suo corpo è rigido e fa fatica a lasciarsi andare nel permettere alle loro lingue di sfiorarsi perché a lei non piacciono le donne. Sente le sue dita scivolare verso il basso e sollevarle appena la maglietta per premere dolci contro la pelle del suo addome, senza nessuna fretta, e no, non sta mentendo a se stessa mentre cerca di scuotere la testa e di sottrarsi. Le pare di non sentire l’ossigeno arrivare al cervello nell’attesa che l’amica si renda conto di star baciando la persona sbagliata, e intanto si dice:  _No, no, sei in errore_. Non sta mentendo quando piega la testa da un lato, e  _Non dovrebbe essere lei a fermarsi_ , e i capelli le scivolano via dalla sua spalla scoperta, e oh, si sta mentendo e sta esitando e sta aspettando, ma un brivido le attraversa la schiena nel momento in cui i suoi denti affondano nella carne tenera del labbro e capisce di non attendere proprio niente quando Jean si lascia scappare un gemito e lei vorrebbe piangere perché non è Lip.  
Fottuto Lip.  
È come una doccia fredda. Sfugge alla presa dell’altra mormorando un piccolo “No” e respirando profondamente nel tentativo di alleviare l’angoscia che le stringe il petto. Vuole uscire da lì e cerca di comunicarlo a gesti, ma lo sguardo della rossa sembra perso e distaccato nonostante si avvii verso la porta.  _Forse non si è ancora resa conto di chi sono_ , ipotizza, fissando il retro della sua testa e osservando un’insolita tensione nei suoi gesti.  _Con un po’ di luce mi distinguerà meglio_ , si ripete, aprendo la porta, e.  
E la guarda svenire.  
Si passa una mano sul viso e si chiede per quale motivo non ha accettato lo spinello.  
 

*  
 

Dal salvadanaio mancano 50 dollari.  
Seduta esausta sul letto, affianco la forma addormentata di Jean, Mandy si dovrebbe chiedere chi abbia il coraggio di rubare in casa loro, ma una sola occhiata al resto della stanza, intatta, le fa realizzare che è stato qualcuno che ci abita. Non ha né il tempo né l’energia disponibili per innervosirsi, soprattutto alle due di notte. Dovrebbe essere a letto da un bel pezzo, in fin dei conti, ha il turno di mattina e attacca alle sei; invece si tasta i pantaloni alla ricerca del pacchetto di Marlboro e dell’accendino, alzandosi in piedi quando non li trova. Ha troppo su cui rimuginare per ore senza arrivare ad una conclusione per tentare di prendere sonno. In cucina ci sono ancora i piatti da lavare, nota distratta, e Kenyatta non è ancora tornato a casa, così come Iggy e Tony, e quando apre la porta della sua camera si accorge che neppure Michay è rimasta lì. E sua sorella non è mai stata una persona ordinata o attenta alla propria merda, ma l’aria lì dentro puzza di birra, erba e depressione, come se fosse morto qualcuno e niente prendesse fiato da giorni.  
Cosa farebbe Fiona Gallagher se fosse lì?  
Una sigaretta fra le dita, Mandy scosta le tende dalla finestra per aprirla, lasciando entrare la tramontana che soffia lieve. Per quanto ne sa neanche la maggiore dei figli di Frank se la passa alla meraviglia, troppo assorta nella sua vita per stare dietro a quella dei propri familiari. E non la giudica. Non la biasima. A volte pensa che avrebbe voluto essere apprezzata da lei, avrebbe voluto aiutarla, avrebbe voluto far parte di quella casa. Le sarebbe piaciuto darle una mano coi soldi per il riscaldamento d’inverno arrangiandosi in lavoretti qua e là e rimanere con lei d’estate, fuori casa, le infradito ai piedi e le zanzare a pungerle; le sarebbe piaciuto godersi le strade deserte del Southside e strofinarsi un braccio nel confessarle che a volte si sente sola anche quando è in mezzo ad una folla solo per sentirsi rispondere che va bene volere un lieto fine.  
Se fosse lì, Fiona Gallagher chiamerebbe suo fratello Lip.  
Il filtro scotta fra le sue dita mentre preme la brace dell’ormai mozzicone contro la finestra per spegnerlo. La sirena di un’ambulanza risuona in lontananza. Nei quartieri benestanti sanno cosa succede quando va tutto storto? Pensa di no. Nei tanti film che ha visto le persone paiono sempre così sorprese nel vedere un incidente o un cadavere. Non sanno cosa vuol dire farsi vendetta da soli, non hanno mai preso in mano un piede di porco, le loro ferite non sono mai rimaste disinfettate. Sanno sempre quali sono i loro sentimenti, cosa è giusto e non è giusto dire. Non hanno mai dovuto lottare per un briciolo di amore, i loro fottuti soldi riescono a comprare anche quello. Dannati ricconi.  
Dall’ingresso si sente un gran frastuono. Per quanto le riguarda la persona che ha messo piede in casa può andare a fare in culo, ma esce comunque dalla stanza, roteando gli occhi al pensiero di dover accudire uno dei suoi fratelli troppo fatto per gestirsi da solo. Sono strani, i Milkovich, tanto grandi e grossi e tanto incapaci di essere autonomi una volta in difficoltà fisiche, così passa in cucina e afferra una bottiglia d’acqua, aprendola. Sul tavolo il suo telefono sta squillando, così prende anche quello, senza preoccuparsi di controllare chi la sta chiamando. “No, grazie, non sono interessata a nessun servizio porta a porta,” esordisce, spalancano le ante della credenza per prendere qualche medicinale, e poi: “Bene, perché non interessano neanche a me,” le rifà il verso Lip. Si permette di sorridere.  
Per pochi secondi. “Sta bene,” continua, a conoscenza del motivo per la quale sta chiamando. Lo sente respirare rumoroso. A giudicare dal frastuono che lo circonda è sicura che sia ad una festa, quindi alza la voce. “Adesso.” Un altro respiro da parte sua. “È in uno stato peggiore di quanto ci aspettassimo. Non ho idea di cosa le sia successo, lì fuori, ma sembra… Non essere in sé. Così come me l’avevi descritta tu, eccetto ancora più disperata.” Si toglie i capelli da davanti al viso, aprendo le medicine. “Ma se non ti ha voluto dare ascolto prima dubito lo vorrà fare adesso.” Le getta nella bottiglia, chiudendola. “Proverò a parlarci io.”  
Può solo immaginare come si possa sentire, quindi aspetta con calma una risposta. “Spero ti dia retta,” dice infine lui, il suono del groppo in gola che ha deglutito chiaro e forte tramite la cornetta. Mandy si aspetta qualche altra parola, ma pochi istanti dopo cade la linea, e sospira.  
Si riprende quando dalla camera in cui sta dormendo Jean si sente un tonfo. Trova strana l’eventualità che si sia già svegliata, ma decide di andare a controllare, considerate le sue condizioni. C’è una voce bassa e rauca che sta mormorando termini senza senso e lei non fa in tempo a preoccuparsi che scorge il corpo di Michay buttato affianco a quello della rossa. Ha il rossetto sbavato e la faccia sporca, e la sorella si risolve col prendere due fazzoletti dalla scrivania ed avvicinarsi a pulirla, storcendo il naso asciugandole il mento e odorando puzza di birra. “Ma che,” mormora, non riuscendo a finire la frase, l’altra che apre gli occhi rossi e vitrei, prendendole il viso tra le mani.  
“Io non sono un tuo ex,” dichiara, riferendosi alla Gallagher. Già. Neanche Mandy è Fiona.  
Dolcemente, ammette: “Non lo sei.” Poggiando le mani sulle sue la costringe a ritrarle e recede, passandole una mano sugli occhi dicendole di dormire, e due minuti dopo è l’unica persona presente sveglia. Si chiede se sia bene o sia un male. Passandosi una mano sul viso ricorda come ieri credesse di non avere nulla di cui preoccuparsi e le scappa una risata. Ha ancora molto da fare, ma…  
Dopo qualche minuto si sdraia accanto a loro, sentendo gli occhi pesanti.  _Il salvadanaio può aspettare ancora un po’_.


End file.
